orange_is_the_new_blackfandomcom-20200223-history
Piper and Alex
'''Vauseman '''is the on-again, off-again relationship between Piper Chapman and Alex Vause. Before Litchfield Beginnings Piper and Alex met in a bar, around 10 years before the present day in prison. Piper claims she is straight but Alex manages to convince her to stay the night at her place, Alex and Piper haveend who hits Piper. Piper spends some time being mad at Alex but the pair eventually end up back together. Piper and Alex are happy together for a while but Piper eventually gets caught up in the drug ring that Alex works for, Alex asks her to carry a suitcase full of drug money once and Piper agrees but years later Alex names her at the trial because she is resentful of how their relationship ended. This is why they landed in prison together. Development TBA Anecdotes * "But think of the stories that you'll have." - "That is my line." - "Sure it is. You always trot it out in times of suckiness. Like that stomach virus I had in Java." - "Oh, it was a great fucking story. The whole village came out to watch you poop." ("Fucksgiving") Litchfield Season 1 In "I Wasn't Ready" both Piper and Alex are introduced through flashbacks, we then find out at the end of the episode that Alex is at Litchfield. In "Tit Punch" Larry is visiting Piper and Alex is also in the visiting room, Alex is constantly looking over at Piper. Later in the episode Piper is being starved out by Red and Alex proceeds to give Piper a piece of corn bread. Piper throws the food in the rubbish bin as she doesn't want to give Alex the satisfaction of knowing she helped her. In "Lesbian Request Denied" Alex comes over to talk to Piper in the cafeteria, asking how long she's going to keep ignoring her for. Piper says that her plan it to avoid her until she gets out. Suzanne comes and joins Alex and Piper at the table and asks Piper if Alex is bothering her, to which Piper replies that she is. Suzanne goes crazy at Alex and throws a piece of pie at her while yelling "I will cut you, I will cut you bitch!". Later in the episode Piper and Alex have an encounter in the bathroom where they argue about whether Alex named Piper at the trial. Eventually they get closer, and the romance they had pre-Litchfield starts to kindle again. After sexually dancing with each other and Piper gets thrown in the SHU, they proceed to have sex in the chapel (Fucksgiving). Season 2 During the episode "Thirsty Bird" Piper is taken in for Kubra's Trial which then later on in the episode she finds out Alex is there too and finds her, Alex then tells her to lie and say she never met Kubra which then Piper lies but Alex is given an offer if she tells the truth Kubra will go to jail and she will be let out and safe. This leaves tension between the two. Later in the season during ("Take a Break From Your Values") Piper and Alex talk on the phone which reveals that Kubra wasn't sent to jail and Alex is now in danger with no protection, she also asks to visit Piper in prison so they can talk in person. In ("We Have Manners. We're Polite.") Alex tells Piper more details of the Kubra situation revealing she has been violating her probation and sleeping with a gun. Alex tells Piper that she is going to skip town and get away from Kubra to be safe. Piper calls Larry and Polly and gets Polly to call Alex's probation officer before she leaves Queens. In that episode, Alex's neighbor opens into her apartment, so she gets scared and grabs her gun, which then her probation officer walks in and she was caught breaking her probation. Season 3 "Mother's Day" Piper is making a windmill with CEO Luschek, she is told that "The hot one is back" indication Alex is now back in prison. Piper then tries to leave to go find her but can't while on job until later on in the episode, where she sees her at lunch and goes in for a hug. Later on in the episode they are seen in the chapel with Alex's head on piper where they share one of their most popular kisses. In "Bed bugs and Beyond" Piper tells Alex that she had her probation officer called on her so she could be protected. This again adds tension. But later on they bump into each other in the halls and go into the library having " Violent Hate Sex" Within the episode "Empathy is a Boner Killer" Alex and Piper are seen having more Sex in the library. Later on they both go to the new drama class and have to perform a scene together. During the scene they are in a grocery store and Piper is the manager and Alex is the customer returning and complaining about bad fruit. They use the situation to discuss their issue, which near the end of it Alex forgives Piper. "Finger in the Dyke" where in the episode her parents, brother, and brother's wife visit. During the visit, her dad said she is behind in life now. Which then Piper goes on a rant about that it is where she is supposed to be and during that she mentions that she has a girlfriend that she loves. Implying to them she is dating Alex. After the rant her mom says "Dear god" which Piper starts saying "I find myself saying that phrase a lot, but with a different inflection and breathier." Then she starts moaning Dear God (implying sex with Alex) Later after her mom storms out with her dad and pinches Piper's cheek. A few scenes later Piper is shown going over to Alex's bunk and sitting with her where then they discuss what Piper said. After she tells Alex what she said, Alex discusses something and Piper interrupts asking her to be her girlfriend, which then Alex said yes. The episode showed a big step in their relationship from romantic interests to girlfriend and girlfriend. Throughout the season, Alex becomes paranoid on the situation with Kubra, Piper's plane buddy Lolly comes to Litchfield and is "friends" with Alex now, an Australian named Stella comes to Litchfield and catches Piper's eye. During that time Alex and Piper break up in "We Can Be Heroes" because of Piper's attitude and panty business. Nothing else big happens between them romantically until season 4. Season 4 ... Season 5 Piper and Alex are trying to avoid the riot, but are caught up in dealing with MCC employee Linda Ferguson, and to keep her safe, they decide to make her look like an inmate. In the cafeteria, they discover that Linda's is sleeping with Caputo. They decide to lay low outside, living near a bulldozer. While Piper is gone, Alex decides to tell some inmates that she's a murder and her friend went down for it, and the inmates with Diaz decide to follow her and become women who want to stay out and serve their time. Together, they decide to play house but Piper sees Alex's followers and decides to leave her, forsaking stuff that affects her, but decides to come back for unknown reasons; texting her sister in law and making out with Alex. Piper decided to be productive and decides to be Taystee's riot friend collecting and burning Cheetos, honoring Washington, and sacrificing an inmate for the good of the many while Alex is just laying low and being disappointed of her. Then Piper and Alex are together talking about shower sex. Red talks about Piscatella, but they don't believe her. While alone together in the bathroom that get captured by Desi and watch as he tortures Red along with it Boo, Nicky, and Flores. Alex decides to come towards Red's defense but failed and got her arm snapped. They are saved by Frieda and the others Piper decides to become the protective one for Alex for a while so she can join the others with the unconscious Desi. Alex and Piper argue again because she never was there for the riot and left her hurting so Alex tells Piper to go while Alex receives some words of wisdom from Yoga. Piper calls her mom lets her know she will be there because of her no matter what. Piper proposes to Alex and she says yes. In the final episode they hear the CERT group approaching; they lock hands with Red, Nicky, Taystee, Cindy, Suzanne, Blanca, Gloria, and Frieda, and stand united, waiting for whatever hope has for them. Season 6 Piper and Alex reunite in "I’m the Talking Ass" after being separated immediately following the CERT team raiding the bunker. They are both assigned to C Block in Max, and Badison arranged for them to have neighboring cells. Alex and Piper are married in a ceremony officiated by Nicky Nichols and witnessed by Lorna Morello, Flaca Gonzales, and Cindy Hayes in the Season 6 finale ("Be Free"). Piper is released a short time later, vowing to wait the four years until Alex is released as well. Category:Relationships Category:Under Construction